Regresame a la vida
by Blueyes Redlips
Summary: El destino esta entrelazado de formas misteriosas
1. Chapter 1

No soy dueña de Mai HIME o sus personajes.

* * *

Abro los ojos lentamente pero todo está oscuro, no puedo ver ni la punta de mi nariz y comienzo a asustarme, creo que me dará un ataque de pánico y me acurruco tratando de hacerme a la idea de que todo es un mal sueño, una pesadilla; de pronto escucho que se enciende una luz justo encima de mí, me incorporo lentamente tratando de divisar más allá del haz de luz pero sin resultado alguno.

¿Hola, hay alguien? ¡si esto es una broma, es de muy mal gusto! – comienzo a exasperarme, parece que solo estamos mi soledad y yo. De pronto una voz imponente se escucha.

Hola Shizuru –

Ho…hola, ¿quien es? – pregunto con evidente miedo en mi voz.

¿No sabes quien soy? Pensé que te acordarías de mi, después de todo siempre estuve a tu lado. –

Hace poco dices… - y entonces recuerdo el accidente, había salido tarde de la oficina por culpa de un caso muy difícil de la firma, me había quedado hasta tarde para revisar los papeles; iba cruzando la calle para llegar a mi auto, cuando de la nada una van fue directo hacia mí, no tuve oportunidad de reaccionar, solo vi las luces delanteras, recuerdo el sonido de mi cuerpo golpear el cofre y el parabrisas del auto y volar por los cielos; creo que caí de espaldas porque lo único que podía ver era el cielo estrellado esa noche.

¿Eres Dios? Eso quiere decir que ¿estoy muerta? – definitivamente tendré ese ataque de pánico.

No soy Dios, pero fui enviado por El; no estás muerta, te encuentras en un mundo entre los vivos y los muertos, comenzaste tu transición hacia el otro mundo pero el lazo con tu cuerpo no se ha roto debido a que no lograste cumplir con la misión más importante de tu vida, la razón por la que existieras en este tiempo y lugar, en consecuencia estas atrapada en la frontera, no puedes regresa y tampoco puedes cruzar. –

Quieres decir que estaré aquí ¿por toda la eternidad? – no Dios por favor, no quiero estar aquí, quiero regresar, tenía tantas cosas por hacer, ni siquiera encontré a la persona de mi vida.

El jamás de abandonó y te conoce muy bien y tus grandes deseos de vivir y cumplir tus objetivos. – de pronto la silueta de una persona se empieza a manifestar, logrando ser iluminada parte de su cuerpo a excepción del rostro. – y puesto que te ama tanto, ha decidido ayudarte a que logres cruzar, deberás cumplir esa misión y entonces podrás irte en paz –

_¿Era en serio?, podría ir al cielo, todos mis problemas por fin olvidados, estaría en la eternidad, sin enfermedades, dolor, angustia; y lo único que tendría que hacer seria cumplir esa misión.-_

Tu misión es… -

_¿Que pasa, porque no lo escucho?, trato de preguntarle sobre la misión pero las palabras no salen de mi boca, ¿que pasa? Porque no puedo escucharlo.-_

De pronto la luz sobre mi comienza a incrementar su intensidad hasta cegarme, me cubro con los brazos el rostro por reflejo. Cuando me descubro los ojos, estoy de pie en medio del bosque, es un día soleado y caluroso.

De pronto escucho pasos, creo que alguien viene corriendo; debe ser su corrida matutina, no descifro de donde viene hasta que es muy tarde, me doy media vuelta y alcanzo a ver unos ojos verdes antes de llevar mis brazos al rostro por reflejo.

CIUDAD DE FUKKA, JAPON, LA TIERRA

Una joven comienza su rutina matutina antes de iniciar sus labores en el hospital; son las 6:00 am cuando suena la alarma, inmediatamente sale de la cama y se viste con un atuendo deportivo; sale de su departamento y se dirige al bosque trotando. Han pasado 30 minutos y se encuentra a mitad de su recorrido, mientras corre toma su reproductor de música y comienza a buscar entre su biblioteca de canciones, cuando por fin encontró la que buscaba y la selecciono, volvió a colocar el aparato en su bolsillo y volvió la vista al camino, ahí de la nada apareció una chica de cabello castaño y en traje de sastre; la joven de cabello oscuro levantó sus brazos ante el inminente choque pero este no sucedió, en vez de eso tropezó con una raíz levantada de un árbol, lo que hizo que callera de frente y rodara un par de vueltas por el accidentado camino terminando sobre unos arbustos. Unos minutos después comienza a incorporarse lentamente, quejándose de los golpes que se llevo en las manos, el pecho, las rodillas y la cabeza.

¡Ggrr… Deberías fijarte por donde caminas! – no hay respuesta - ¿Qué no me escuchas…te? – voltea a todos lados pero no ve a nadie cerca - ¿Qué demo…? – en ese instante su celular suena y la chica responde irritada - ¡Diga!... ¿Mai?… ¿Un paciente?... está bien, llegare en una hora –

La joven cuelga y se sacude la ropa, da un último vistazo a su alrededor y retoma su camino.

* * *

Hola, esta es otra idea que me llegó de pronto, espero que les guste; tratare de usar lenguaje acorde al tema.

Espero sus comentarios.

Gracias.


	2. SALA DE ESPERA

**SALA DE ESPERA**

Son las 8:45 y la joven llega en su motocicleta al estacionamiento del hospital central, estaciona su vehículo en el espacio asignado a ella y se retira el casco, dejando caer su larga cabellera, se dirige al ascensor quela llevara al la sala de emergencias del hospital, donde la está esperando su amiga y colega Mai Tokiha, una joven voluptuosa de cabello corto cobrizo.

Ambas son medico cirujanos, la joven morena en Cardiología y su amiga en Neurocirugía; niñas prodigio que egresaron de la carrera de medicina a temprana edad, ahora como residentes en el hospital se han forjado una reputación excelsa , o al menos así lo era.

- ¡Natsuki, ¿Dónde estabas?, te estuve llamando hace horas! – grita desde el otro lado de la sala de emergencias.

- Lo siento Mai no fue mi culpa, hice todo lo posible para llegar más temprano, pero el trafico es una pesadilla, además conoces bien mis rutinas matutinas – responde su colega mientras avanza rápidamente donde su amiga se encuentra.

- Como olvidarlo, tuviéramos o no examen tu siempre te dabas tu tiempo para salir a correr –

- Bueno ya estoy aquí, ¿cual es la emergencia? –

- En realidad, el paciente está en piso, lo trasladaron el día de ayer… -

- Debiste decirle que no me habías encontrado, sabes que aun no estoy lista para volver Mai –

- Natsuki, ha pasado seis meses desde el incidente, no fue tu culpa lo que paso, hiciste todo lo que pudiste para salvarla y la doctora Sagisawa lo sabe perfectamente, por eso te quiere devuelta –

- Debí sospechar de tu llamada, tu nunca me llamas en lo referente a emergencias – Natsuki se dirigió a la central de enfermeras para tomar un expediente y comenzar con su trabajo. Su amiga dejo escapar un suspiro antes de retirarse del lugar.

Desde el incidente, la joven decidió alejarse del bisturí y se refugió en los cubículos de la sala de emergencias, donde lo más bizarro que podría ver, con suerte, sería un anzuelo atorado en la barbilla de algún pescador; en ese lugar las vidas no estarían en sus manos.

Pasaron las horas sin ninguna novedad, solo pacientes con urticarias, dolores de estomago, resfriados o torceduras de tobillos; otro tranquilo día en el área de emergencias, hasta que la morena se percata de un visitante no autorizado en medio de la sala, una mujer en traje sastre color caqui de dos piezas, de cabello castaño por debajo de los hombros; parece perdida, volteando a todos lados tratando de comprender que es lo que hacía en ese lugar.

- _¿Cómo llegue a este lugar?, no recuerdo, solo recuerdo haber estado en el bosque y casi chocar con una joven que hacia su caminata matutina, después de eso solo negro y ahora me encuentro en un hospital?_ – se cuestionaba la joven y a la vez se debatía si debía interrumpir a los médicos de sus rutinas, parecían estar muy ocupados que ninguno siquiera le prestaba atención, ni siquiera las enfermeras – _tal vez me golpee la cabeza y me trajeron a emergencias, eso explicaría porque no logro recordar_ –

- A no… no puedes estar aquí a menos que te estén atendiendo –

- ¿Ara? –

- ¿Eres paciente? ¿O viniste con alguien? –

- Yo… no lo recuerdo, no sé porque estoy aquí –

- Ok… mmm… tal vez sufriste algún golpe en la cabeza, acompáñeme te hare un chequeo para asegurarnos que no sea grave – Natsuki llevo a la extraña mujer a un cubículo libre para atenderla.

La castaña tomo asiento en la camilla y espero a que la doctora regresara con unas formas para llenar con su historial médico; cuando la aludida regreso, su gafete se calló, lo levantó y lo dejo sobre la mesa de instrumental, tomo un banco metálico y lo coloco enfrente de la castaña, dispuesta a realizar las preguntas de rutina.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

- Me llamo… Fujino, Fujino Shizuru -

- Ok señorita Fujino, su edad – la doctora se centraba tanto en las formas que no se percato de la extraña conducta de su paciente.

En ese momento, un interno interrumpe la consulta, informándole a la doctora que su superior la solicitaba urgentemente en la sala de reuniones.

- Estoy con un paciente, ¿Qué no puede esperar? –

- Me dijo que si no la llevaba inmediatamente, me despediría, así que… ¿por favor? –

Natsuki dividió su mirada entre el interno y la paciente, dejando escapar un suspiro al final – _supongo que la paciente no irá a ningún lado; _está bien, voy enseguida –

- ¡Gracias! – dijo el joven, podría conservar su trabajo después de todo.

- Señorita Fujino regreso enseguida, no tardo – dejo su material en la mesa instrumental y salió del cubículo.

Al salir, la castaña se regresó su vista hacia la mesa metálica, donde vio el carnet que la doctora había dejado, se acercó y lo observó, revisando detalladamente su fotografía.

- _Kuga Natsuki, cardiología… mmm… Kuga Natsuki, Natsuki… yo conozco ese nombre –_

En la oficina de la doctora Sagisawa, la joven doctora estaba siendo sermoneada por su superior.

Veinte minutos después, Natsuki regresa a emergencias, al cubículo donde se encontraba la castaña; al abrir la puerta no encontró a nadie, regreso a la unidad de enfermeras para ver si la divisaba sin éxito.

- Nina, ¿no viste a la paciente del cubículo 5? Una mujer de cabello castaño, traía un traje sastre color caqui –

- Lo siento doctora, no recuerdo ningún paciente con esas características y no recuerdo a nadie que estuviera en el cubículo 5.

La doctora salió por la puerta de emergencia, adonde llegaban las ambulancias para ver si la divisaba; al salir vio a la joven de espaldas al otro extremo de la entrada de los vehículos, cuando llego una ambulación y le obstruyo la vista; al pasar el vehículo la joven se había ido. Natsuki corrió para alcanzarla pero cuando llego a la calle no pudo divisarla por ningún lado.

El resto del día pasó con normalidad, sin emergencias bizarras que atender. Al llegar a su departamento fue recibida por su leal compañero Duran, un husky siberiano de ojos azules, al pasar a la sala se encontró con la figura de una mujer en el centro que le daba la espalda.

- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! – demando saber la joven

- ¿Ara? – la mujer lentamente fue volteando hasta quedar frente a frente con la dueña del departamento.

- ¡¿Tu?! ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa? –

- Ah… yo solo estaba … -

La impaciencia y brusquedad se apoderaron de la morena y en un instante de arrebato se abalanzó contra la mujer, en un afán por sujetarla, pero su intento fue en vano al fallar en sujetar su muñeca y caer sobre la alfombra de la sala - _¡ouch! ¿Qué pasó? – _se volteo en el mismo lugar donde cayó, quedando de espaldas con el suelo, recordó lo que acababa de pasar, estaba segura de ir directo a la joven pero cuando trato de sujetarla por la mano, su puño la atravesó como si no estuviera ahí, y con la fuerza y la alfombra perdió el equilibrio y cayó, atravesando el cuerpo de la joven. Sus ojos se abrieron hasta donde lo permitieron.

- ¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué eres? – pregunto con su voz entrecortada.

La joven castaña volvió a girarse lentamente hasta que su vista se cruzo con la morena.

- _¿Quién soy? No lo sé, no lo recuerdo – _sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas al no recordar quién era – No lo sé, no recuerdo quien soy.


End file.
